Vuelve a mi
by anomymusk
Summary: La guerra a terminado, Harry es feliz con sus padres y amigos pero sobre toco con su novia aunque una mala jugada los separa y tendran que pasar por mucho para poder confiar otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

LA GRADUACION.

Luego de un magnifico verano al lado de sus padres y compartiendo con su novia y sus amigos, Harry Potter regresaría a Hogwarts, el 1 de septiembre luego de levantarse temprano y desayunar con sus padres en la casa del valle de Godric salieron para la estación King Cross para abordar el tren que los llebaria al catillo, como Harry siempre soñó fue acompañado por sus padres a la estación en donde lo esperaban todos sus amigos, incluyendo Sirius y Remús, ahí encontró a su novia y sus amigos con los cuales charlo un poco y luego se despidió para abordar el tren desde la ventana se despidió con la mano en alto estaba feliz sin Voldemort queriendo matarlo, con sus padres a su lado, y sus seres queridos, compartiendo con su novia estaba simple y sencillamente feliz con su vida, todo lo que siempre había deseado se le cumplió por imposible que fuera, hoy en dia tenia algo en claro en la vida no hay nada imposible y con amor todo se puede lograr ya que el sabia que por amor había vivido a aquella maldicion asesina de bebe gracias al amor de su madre, liuego esa huella que quedo lo protegió en su primer año de Hogwarts, en segundo también por amor había salvado a la hermanita de su mejor amigo y actual novia y por la lealtad que tenia el fénix de Dumbledore lo había salvado del veneno de basilisco, en tercer año gracias al amor y la bondad no se dejo cegar por el odio y rencor y gracias a eso escucho a su padrino y se entero de la verdad y asi tubo una especie de padre sustituto, en cuarto año por el amor, responsabilidad y valor supero las pruebas en el torneo de los tres magos y gracias a la ayuda de sus padres había logrado salir con vida luego de enfrentar a Voldemort, en su quinto año por amor fue a buscar a su padrino al ministerio de magia en donde fue engañado y lastimosamente Sirius murió pero también descubrió el poder que tenia en contra de el señor oscuro, en sexto año por amor dejo a su novia la persona que mas amaba para protegerla, por amor a los demás para poder darles un mejor mundo tomo la decisión de buscar lo horocruxes y destruir a Voldemort, y por ese amor sus padres regresaron de la muerte. Este séptimo año corrió mas rápido de lo que todos esperaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny cursaron juntos su séptimo año recibían todas las clases juntos, bueno las que compartían, ya que Hermione llevaba mas materias porque le gustaba tener mucho conocimiento, Harry y Ron solo llevaban las materias básicas para ser aurores al igual que Ginny solo que ella llevaba materias extras ya que ella además de querer ser auror estudiaría medimagia. En este año se la pasaron mejor que cualquier otro las dos parejas solian pasear por los jardines del colegio, frente al lago y en Hogsmade, Hermione y Ron llevaban una relación demasiado especial según Harry y Ginny ya que siempre solian perderse por las tardes y regresaban ya muy tarde por las noches según ellos habían dado el siguiente paso en su relación, cosa que ellos querían pero no lo decían abiertamente, fue asi como ellos pasaron el año entre risas, alegrías, besos, peleas y reconciliaciones, hasta que finalizo el añ mes de finalizar en Hogwarts se le pidió que llenaran formularios para poder entrar a las respectivas academias para seguir estudiando una carrera, y ese dia Harry y Ginny tuvieron amena charla.

El el aula de trasformaciones entraban todos los alumnos cada quien tomo su lugar Harry y Ginny tomaron lugar juntos como siempre y al lado de ellos Ron y Hermione la profesora McGonagal entro y inicio son su clase con una gran sorpresa.

- Jóvenes y señoritas como sabran estamos al ultimo mes del curso y luego ustedes deberán iniciar una carrera o bien buscar un empleo es por eso que este dia se les entregara unos formularios para que los llenen y asi entrar a las academias respectivas se les dara el formulario y ustedes los entregaran el dia de mañana al mediodía, alguna pregunta?. Termino la profesora a lo cual solo una mano se levanto de entre todos su compañero de lugar se sorprendió ya que no sabia que hiba a preguntar la chica.

- Profesora McGonagal he… yo quisiera saber si es posible estudiar medimagia y auror a la vez?. Todos se sorprendieron con la pregunta solo Hermione que ya sabia que era lo que ella quería le sonrio de forma de apoyo; Ron y harry estaban ambos con la boca abierta de la sorpresa ya que estaban seguros que ella estudiaría medimagia.

- Señorita Weasley esas son dos carreras sumamente difíciles ya que ambas son aceleradas y tiene el mismo tiempo de duración que son dos años y seis meses, es una gran presión y responsabilidad llevar las dos a la vez, pero si es posible y estoy segura que con su dedicasion y responsabilidad lo pobra lograr, asi que la respuesta es si y si piensa en tomar las dos me gustaría hablar con usted al finalizar la clase. Le sonrio la profesora. Ginny solo contesto con un gracias y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de que la clase terminara todos se retiraron del salón solo Ginny se quedo junto a la profesora.

- Señorita Weasley me sorprende la determinación que usted tiene para querer tomar las dos cosas de una vez y déjeme decirle que la admiro pero se que lo lograra.

- Si profesora lo que pasa es que me gustaría tomar las dos a la vez y asi mezclarla a la hora de tener un trabajo como auror podría actuar de la mejor forma al momento de las misiones en las que hieran a alguno de los miembros que la ejecutan y como medimaga me ayudaría a colaborar con el ministerio y saber actiuar con la persona de la forma mas adecuada, aunque tengo que confesarle que me inclino mas por ser trabajar como auror.

- Me gusta mucho su decisión y dejemedecirle que le voy a ayudar, si ested esta de acuerdo yo podría hablar con la directora de la academia de medimagia como usted sabra esta esta en el mismo San Mungo y ella fue mi compañera y es una muy buena amiga mia la cual le podría ayudar con los horarias usted tomaria las clases teoricas como los demás ya que ahí no se puede intervenir y las practicas las podría adecuar para la noche o los fines de semana y asi podras tomar las clases de auror en el reto del dia, tomas unas por la mañana y las otras por la tarde y asi podras llevar las dos a la vez.

- En serio se lo agradezco profesora yo tomare las dos y las acomodare como me sea posible no importa si las tomo por la noche o no tengo vacaciones en dos años y medio, gracias por ayudarme con la directora de la academia.

- Bueno yo le escribiré al momento de tener sus formularios para recomendarla si ya esta segura podría llenar ya los formularios y hecerlo de una vez.

Y fue asi como Ginny se inscribió en las dos academias el reto del dia Ginny noto bastante distante a Harry y a la noche se entero porque. Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Harry y Ginny se internaban por los pasillos del séptimo piso en busca de la sala común luego de pasar frente a ella se apareció una puerte y entraron e una habitación en donde había una gran chimenea con el fuego crepitando, un comodo sillón, una lafombra grande de color blanco y muy gruesa además de una mesa al lado del sillón en donde había cerveza de mante quilla ambos entraron y cuando cerraron la puerta y se acomodaron ella fue la que hablo primero.

- Me diras porque estas tan distante Harry? El suspiro.

- me podrías decir como es eso de ser auror?

- Si quiero ser auror pero mezclarlo a la vez con la medimagia y lograr actuar a tiempo si en una misión hay alguien herido.

- Y quien asegura que tu seras auror y mas que participaras en misiones.

- Que estas diciendo Potter. Dijo seria. Que no sere auror, ni lo sueñes yo sere auror y participare n misiones seras micolega de trabajo te lo aseguro.

- Sabes que mi papá no te va a emplear si lo pido y si logras entrar yo me asegurare de que no entrs a ninguna misión.

- Por si no lo recuerdas tu padre, mi suegro el me empleara ya lo veraz y me asignara misiones peligrosas y tu no haras nada para impedircelo. Te queda claro porque si lo haces te olvidas de mi. Y se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala pero alguien la tomo por la espalda levantándola del suelo.

-Sueltame, Harry , bajame o no respondo.

- Me amenazas pelirroja y sabes no te soltare. Dijo callendo con ella en el sofá. Amor estoy de acuerdo en que hagas todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando no estes arriesgándote. Ya vivi un año sin ti y no quiero separarme de ti nunca, y no quiero que te arriesgues no podría vivir sin ti estudia las dos cosas pero cuando termines trabajaras de medimaga, no de auror. Y punto.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ella en un aguil movimiento ella se solto y se levanto saco su varita y le lazo un potente hechizo mocomurcielago que el no fue capaz de esquivar. Y luego hablo.

- Mira Potter te voy a decir algo y que te quede claro, primero yo voy a estudiar las dos carreras, si, pero trabajare como auror te guste o no, segundo tu no me das ordenes podrás ser el niño que vivio dos veces para todo el mundo mágico pero para mi solo eres Harry Potter y voy a permitir que decidas lo que yo hago, tu seras mi novio, la persona que mas amo pero no soy ningún objeto personal tuyo para que tengas derecho sobre mi, y tercero si no te gusta mis deciciones te aguantas o aquí termina todo y no me importe que el corazón se me desangre de dolor sufiente tengo con seis hermanos sobreprotectores para que mi novio sea uno mas, yo quiero a un hombre que me quiera y que me cuide, pero escucha bien que me cuide no que me sobreproteja queda claro, asi que decide ya sabes. Y terminando esto le lanzo el contraechizo para desaser el mocomurcielago que había hecho. El se hacerco a ella y la abrazo. Y dijo.

- Amor primero podras trabajar como auror, segundo no te quiero dar ordenes no es mi intención y gracias por amarme asi como me amas y por considerarme solo Harry Potter y no el niño que vivio y que te quede claro tu no eres ningún objeto, y tercero aceptare tus deciciones porque te amo, pero desde ya te dijo hare lo posible y lo imposible para que tu decidas por trabajar como medimaga. Y ya no discutamos si mi princesa. Quiero aprovechar nuestros últimos días en Hogwarts. Seguido de eso la beso.

Al terminar el curso en el colegio llego el dia de la graduación todos habían entregado los formularios y cada quien tenia decidido que hacer luego de la ceremonia en donde todos recibieron sus diplomas, luego de escuchar el discurso del director, paso la entrega de reconocimientos a los mejores alumnos en los cuales Ron y Harry recibieron reconocimientos por sobresalir en la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Neville obtuvo reconocimiento en herbologia, y las mejores del curso fueron Hermione y Ginny sobresaliendo en la mayoría de materias, luego de la celebración llego el momento de las fotografías, platicas y felicitaciones y para pesar de Harry cuando contesto a sus padres de que carrera tomaria, su padre James Potter le dijo que gustoso le ayudaría con loa horarios y estaría encantadísimo de que ella foramra parte de su equipo.


	2. capitulo II

CAPITULO II

ACADEMIA DE AURORES.

Fue asi como termino sus estudios en Hogwarts, y llego el viaje de promoción el cual fue en Italia en donde disfrutaron de la playa, el sol, la arena y de un crucero por el océano. Después de disfrutar tan amenas vacaciones regresaron a Londres en donde los esperaban sus familias y los futuros trámites para sus estudios, Ginny hizo el examen en ambas academias medimagia y de aurores, en las cuales aplico por becas y afortunadamente y gracias a las recomendaciones y buenas notas que tenia recibió ambas becas, llogro acomodar sus horarios y estudiaría para auror por la mañana de 6:30 a 12 y de 1 a 6:30 medimagia se quedaría a vivir en Londres con Hermione quien estudiaría ley mágica, en departamento a pocas cuadras de las academias ya que estas quedaban cerca. Ron compartiría departamento con Harry, bueno el departamento era de Harry, Sirius se lo había regalado cosa que no le gustaba a Lily ya que ella quería compartir mas con su hijo. Y con el pasar de los días termino el verano he iniciaron las clases, Harry y Ginny comúnmente comían juntos el la acompañaba a su clases luego de comer y la recogía para llevarla a su casa, Ron pasaba los días con Hermione comúnmente se encontraban en el departamento de Harry ya que ambos sabían que Harry siempre acompañaba a Ginny y Ron el hermano sobreprotector sabia o mejor dicho pensaba que su hermanita estaría suficientemente llena de deberes como para hacer cosas indebidas y además de que el se entretenía suficiente con Hermione para pensar mal. Y los primeros meses tenia razón pero no porque Ginny estuviera llena de deberes si no porque ninguno de los dos había decidido decirle al otro que estaba preparados para da el siguiente paso. Ginny sabia bien como organizarse siempre llevaba los deberes al dia incluso llevaba mejores notas que Ron y Harry en la academia de aurores cosa que su instructor y querido padre de Harry les echaba en cara. Ron resoplaba y Harry cada dia pensaba que se le haría imposible que Ginny decidiera trabajar medimagia, de hecho el estaba seguro de que seria buena auror ya que tanto en teoría como practica era de las mejores, mejor en teoría y segunda mejor en practica ya que el mejor numero uno era Harry.

Ya habían pasado un año en la academia y Harry sentía que Ginny no le dedicaba tiempo a el siempre estaba ocupada ya solo comían juntos para el almuerzo, el la llevaba y traia de su casa a la academia de la academia a la otra academia y de la otra academia a la casa en donde solo cenaba con ella pasaban una media hora juntos y luego ella empezaba con sus tareas. Aun asi lograron salir adelante en la relación pero al finalizar el segundo año Harry ya no aguanto mas.

- Ginny necesitas decidir o son tus dos carreras o soy yo, llevas un mes en practicas ya no te veo en la semana solo para comer y luego de dejarte en la academia de medimagia no te veo hasta el siguiente dia porque sales de el salón para iniciar tus practicas por la tarde, vives en el hospital ya ves mas a mi madre y a mi padre que a mi, en la academia de aurores realizas tus practicas con el ya que tiene que ayudarte con tu horario, salimos solo para comer y eso en una 40 minutos ya que te tengo que dejar en San Mungo para recibir tus ultimas dos materias de medimagia pero ni sales por la tarde, terminas las clases y te vas para los servicios para las practicas con mi madre las cuales terminas a las 8, pero ahí no para si no que te quedas hasta las 11 para avanzar en las practicas tenemos dos años en que no pasamos vacaciones de verano, navidad, pascua, ni san valentin juntos para nuestros cumpleaños solo nos vemos un poco y te vas desde hace dos años no pasamos un dia completo juntos.

- Pero que quieres que haga Harry, estoy haciendo lo que me gusta lo que deseo hacer, es cierto no pasamos un dia juntos pero te dedico todo el tiempo que puedo, estudio dos carreras a la vez tengo que llevar notas excelentes para que no me cancelen la beca, pero ya logramos pasar dos años asi solo faltan 6 meses por favor Harry no peleemos en el poco tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos.

- Queras decir el tiempo que tu tienes para estar conmigo porque yo hago todo lo posible pero tu nunca tienes tiempo asi que decide, o estudias una sola cosa o esto se acaba yo no puedo seguir asi quiero a alguien que me quiera que me dedique tiempo y si tu no puedes esto se termina.

Con lagrimas en los ojos y el corazón hecho pedacitos Ginny decidió ella había dicho que no cambiaria de decisión realizaría su sueño y si Harry no lo entendía era porque no estaba lo suficientemente convencido de ella en especial porque solo faltaban seis meses y eso terminaría pero ella sabia que el necesitaría tiempo, talvez dejarlo era lo mejor al menos por estos seis meses ya que luego ella estaría libre y podrían empezar y asi también estaría segura de que Harry era el ideal si la amaba la buscaría en seis meses, por algo decían "si amas algo dejalo libre, si regresa es tuyo, sino nunca lo fue" y fue asi como contesto.

- Yo no abandonare mi sueño no ahora que estoy a punto de terminarlo Harry, no ahora que solo faltan seis meses, si tu no estas dispuesto a seguir conmigo solo porque no tengo tiempo es tu decisión yo doy todo lo que esta a mi alcance, pero si tu no quiere no te puedo obligar asi que con el dolor de mi alma te dijo que no dejarre mis estudios y si por eso no quieres seguir conmigo lo acepto y si tu en seis meses cuando termine aun me sigues queriendo buscame yo te estare esperando pero por el momento lo mejor es que hasta aquí queden las cosas no quiero que me termines odiando asi que si ya no quieres nada mas conmigo lo mejor será que te vayas.

Harry al verla llorando se le partio el alma pero ya no podía y no quería odiarla por no tener tiempo para el asi que sin mas salió del apartamento dejando a una Ginny bañada de lagrimas , sin decir ni hacer nada, solo salió y se fue.

Pasados dos meses luego de ese dia en que se separaron Ginny termino las clases teoricas y ya tenia avanzadas sus practicas, ese dia por la mañana se baño, y se preparo para ir al ministerio en donde hacia sus practicas, llego al ministerio al entrar en el elevador se llebo una gran sorpresa su martirio estaba tomando el acensor, Harry Potter estaba ahí se habían visto un par de veces pero siempre de lejos o en alguna reunión en las que solo escuchaban las estrategias ya que ellos no podían participar en las misiones. Entro en el acensor sin decir nada cuando la puerta se cerro el hablo.

- Hola Ginebra.

- Hola Potter.

Silencio

- Y como te va en San Mungo.

- Bien, ya termine todas mis clases teoricas y hoy solo estoy realizando mis practicas. Y tu como te va con Sirius.

El ya sabia que Ginny hacia una semana había terminado sus clases teoricas y que solo le faltaban dos meses de practicas y que esos dos meses solo serian d gracias a las horas de avance que había tenido durante la noche, terminaría antes las practicas y le quedaría mas tiempo libre, había sido un imbécil que le costaba esperar dos meses, si hubiese esperado ahora tenían mucho tiempo para compartir ya que los fines de semana ella los tendría libres y podrían pasarlo juntos pero por imbécil como le había dicho su madre, su padre, su padrino, sus amigos, los amigos de su padres, incluso Ron y todos en el cuartel. Su madre hasta le había dejado de hablar por una semana. Y ahí estaba ella hermosa como siempre con un cuerpo espectacular la piel blanca, sus bellos ojos y esos jugosos labios color cereza, y el como un idiota sin la mujer que amaba todo por egoísta ya que después de tener a sus padres con el se había vuelto egoísta incluso cuando su madre le había dicho que posiblemente le darían un hermanito se había puesto celoso hizo un gran berinche cosa que a todos les callo en gracia y de la cual se burlaron por mucho tiempo y mas cuando su madre le había dicho que estaba embarazada y que tendría un hermanito, si Lily Potter estaba embarazada en su quinto mes y Harry había hecho un escándalo y si supero sus celos fue porque Ginny le había hecho entender que seria una buena idea tener un par de hermanos mas, cuando al fin lo entendió le dijo sus padres que tuvieran ya a ese bebe porque el quería dos hermanos, si era posible tres, cuando Harry les dijo esto James se atraganto con su bebida y Lily lloro de emoción su hijo quería tener dos hermanitos mas. James le había dicho que si quería tres niños mas que los tuviera el o que sino que el cumpliría todos los antojos a su madre ya que el no iría hasta centro america a las playas del pacifico por duces de coco rayado recién hechos.

- Bien es un excelente auror y tu como vas con mi padre.

- Bien el sabe muchas cosas siempre me sorprende.

- Asi es mi padre.

Salieron del ascensor cuando estaban fuera una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azul claro se acerco a Harry y descaradamente se le tiro encima, Ginny se sorprendió y no hizo mas que decir.

- Me dio gusto verte Harry, me debo adelantar nos vemos en otra ocasión. Y sin decir mas se fue. Harry maldijo no haber podido invitarla a salir.

- hola Harry. Dijo la chica.

- Hola Amber. Sabes llego tarde debo de irme, Sirius me espera. Y se fue deljando a la chica.

- Esta me las pagaras Potter. Dijo Amber en un susurro.

Ginny desde ese día evito a Harry a toda costa, siempre en el cuartel permanecia con James y casi nunca salía de la oficina a menos que fuera necesario. Harry por otro lado había hecho lo necesario para encontrarse con ella pero no había podido, incluso Sirius lo regaño por pasar pegado a la puerta del jefe del cuartel y Harry no la había podido ver ni salir ni entrar porque su padre le había dicho que usara la chimenea de su oficina ya que esta estaba conectada con la mayoría de lugares del mundo mágico. Y ella lo usaba con el pretexto de ir al caldero chorreante para comer aunque solo la usaba para no toparse con Harry. Finalizando sus practicas en San Mungo le ofrecieron hacer un interinato de dos meses ya que habría una medimaga que asistiría a un congreso en Alemania, ella acepto ya que eso le daría dinero y tendría algo que hacer en el tiempo que le faltaba para teminar su carrera de auror. Estaba en un turno una noche de la ultima semana de su interinato cuando por la entrada del hospital apareció un hombe de cabellos alborotados cargando a una mujer embarazada en sus brazos seguidos de un hombre mas idéntico a este solo que con color de ojos diferente, y otro hombre elegante el cual era Sirius. Al verlos inmediatamente hizo aprecer una camilla la cual acerco a ellos.

- Hola como van las contracciones pregunto Ginny

- Hace una media hora ya rompió fuente. Dijo James.

- Ok, ella estará bien esperen en la sala de espera los mantendré al tanto, dijo Ginny pero cuando ya se hiba alguenla tomo del brazo. Era Harry.

- Cuida a mi madre y a mi hermanito, por favor. Harry se observaba preocupado.

- Confio en ti Ginny. Dijo James.

- No se preocupen todo estará bien. Y sin mas se dirigió a la sala de partos en dondde cambio siu uniforme por otro se coloco un gorro, zapateras, guantes y entro. Después de una hora de ir i venir de los tres hombre, en el cual llegaron todos los amigos de los futuros padres. Salio una hermosa sanadora cargando un bultito envuelto en una manta rosada. Todos entusiasmados el padre del bebe se acerco a la mujer y cargo a la pequeña que cargaba Ginny mientras que Harry se acercaba para ver a la bebe, James derramo lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su hija la cual igualita a su madre con la diferencia de los ojos que eran cafes igual a los del padre. Harry observo a Ginny y penso en lo hermosa que se veia cargando a un bebe en sus brazos, esa imagen se le gravo y se proyecto en un futuro en donde ella estaba en el patio de una hermosa casa observando jugar a un pequeño y con el vientre abultado, el se le acercaba y la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en la mejilla y decia lo mucho que la amaba. Y por impulso:

- Gracias. Dijo Harry sin mas la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Mientras Sirius y Lupin grababan el momento una en una camara de videos muggle y el otro en una fotografica.

-Gracias pelirroja seras la madrina de esta pequeña. Dijo James.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento. Pero ahora tengo que llebarme a esta pequeña con su madre, su habitacion es la 217, pueden pasar a verla pero solo unos momentos.

En eso intervino Ron.

- Harry no piensas cargar a tu hermanita.

- Es cierto Harry debes cargarla y recuerda que querias otros dos ademas de esta hermosura la que por cierto es mas bonita que tu. Dijo Sirius y todos soltaron una carcacajada. Harry fulmino a todos con la mirada.

- Es cierto harry debes cargarla toma. Dijo James acercandose mas a el para que cargara a la bebe pero el retrocedio un paso y dijo

- Pero yo no se como cargar a un bebe se me caera, ademas puedo lastimarla es muy pequeña. Todos rieron y Ginny se la quito de los brazos a James y se hacerco a Harry y le dijo

- Vamos yo te enseño no la lastimaras tomala, extiende tus brazos. El lo hizo y Ginny se se acerco mas a el colocando a la bebe y sin soltarla continuo. Ahora tomala y cargala que para algo eres su hermano. El lo hizo y la cargo Ron se acerco y le dijo.

- Dentro de 15 años yo te ayudare a espantar a los hombres de tu hermanita.

- Ron. Lo llamo Ginny y Hemione a la vez.

- Que es cierto. Se defendio Ron.

- Ron tiene razon que ni piensen en hacercarse a mi hermanita porque los mato.

- Bueno no decias eso cuando te acercartes a su hermana campeon, que por cierto es muy hermosa si no fuera porque es la mujer que amas y porque eres mu ahijado esa pelirroja seria mia. Desde hace mucho.

- Cierra la boca Sirius esa pelirroja me pertenece, es mia y de nadie mas, solo yo puedo tenerla recuerda el que se le acerque lo mato.

Y asi llego la pequeña hermanira de Harry a la cual le pusieron de nombre Alisson, esa misma semana Ginny termino sus practicas en el ministerio a la vez que concluia su trabajo en el Hospital San Mungo donde le hicieron una muy buena propuesta de trabajo pero que ella rechazo ya que en el ministerio James Potter le ofrecio un lugar en su equipo. Cosa que a Harry no le agrado ni un poquito. Pero ella acepto mas que gustosa y asi empezo a trabajar en el cuartel.


End file.
